diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Death Maiden
Death Maidens are female angels who have become members of the Reapers. Lore The Death Maidens were once Malthael's closest followers2013-11-04, REAPER OF SOULS™ FIRST LOOK: WESTMARCH BESTIARY. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-04 and the vanguard of his forces. They tended the Pools of Wisdom, and once sang refrains that could draw anyone into a deep trance and reveal insights and visions.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary The Maidens Urzael in his search for their master after Malthael departed the High Heavens. They later reappeared as part of his Reaper forces, which he unleashed upon Westmarch. Serving as Malthael's lieutenants, the Death Maidens wield giant scythes, using them to decapitate their mortal foes, along with raising the dead to do their bidding.2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-04 The most powerful Death Maidens were entrusted to maintain and control the Soul Crucibles.Diablo III, Act V In-game Death Maidens are relatively uncommon, and one will rarely see more than one in the same location (except elite packs). However, they are never fighting alone: each Death Maiden comes with a retinue of Reapers at her side, and can summon more at will (usually they spawn two Summoned Shield Guards or Summoned Archers per cast in any combination; generally a Maiden will summon archers if enemy is afar, and guards to support her in close combat). The total number of Reapers one Death Maiden can summon is not limited, and they will call create more continuously as long as there are enemies nearby. Death Maidens' movement is quite quick. Their attacks are very slow, but deal high damage. They also have two signature circular attacks, indicated by blue ring around them. These charged attacks hit all enemies within roughly 20 yards: the one that charges longer (indicated by Death Maiden hovering in the air) is also knocking enemies back. After defeating Urzael, Death Maidens retreated from Westmarch. What little was left of them launched an assault on High Heavens, led by Lamiel, in an attempt to destroy the portals leading to Pandemonium. The last Death Maiden to encounter in game is is Seraziel, the Guardian of Malthael, who guards the soul construct in the Pandemonium Fortress. They are the only type of angelic Reapers who, upon being killed, release a soul-like essence which dissipates from the broken body. Maidens of Flame Maidens of Flame are a different type of Death Maidens, who rely on direct damage attacks rather than on minions. There are only three of them, though, and they are only encountered during one quest (The Harbinger). They all count as Super-Uniques, have Molten affix (as well as some other), but cannot summon other Reapers. Infernal Maiden is a Rift Guardian variant of Maidens of Flame. Peleil is a Unique Maiden of Flame, spawned for the Firestorm event. Known Death Maidens *Catharis *Drygha *Erdith *Kasadya *Lamiel *Seraziel *Silli *Valoelle *Yomeeh References Category:Angels Category:Reapers Category:Monsters Category:Diablo III Monsters Category:Act 5 Bestiary (Diablo III)